fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia
Mia (ワユ, Wayu in the Japanese version) is the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, she was a crimean mercenary hired by Crimea, then captured by Daein soldiers, but was released by Greil. She returned to pay her debt, but remained with the mercenaries, claiming to have "fallen in love" with Ike's swordsmanship, at the end of the game. She learned some of her sword fighting skills from Ike. Her training tends to be aggressive, and when she attempts to spar with Ike, she convinces Rhys to stand by in order to heal any wounds she may receive. She is most likely Ike's preferred sparring partner as unlike Mist or Titania, she does not complain about the fact that Ike never holds back, she seems to even enjoy it. After Ashera's defeat, Mia set's off in search of new opponents. She traveled all of Tellius, but sometimes went to Greil's retreat to rest. Personality Mia can be easily described as eccentric and upbeat. In her supports she will often run around and challenge the first person she sees to a duel. After hearing a fortune-teller say that "your archrival rides toward you in white robes" she took this to mean that Rhys would someday gain power to rival her own despite the fact that Rhys starts out as a priest and therefore cannot fight. Despite her eccentricities however, she is a genuinely nice girl, as shown during one of her training sessions with Rhys, in which she forbids him to practice with swords anymore because it was making him sick. As revealed by her support conversations with Largo, Mia is also very rebellious against the traditional idea of a woman being unable to fight. Resenting the stereotype that "A sword doesn't belong in the hands of a woman", Mia is very quick to accuse male opponents of going easy on her or assuming that her prowess as a swordswoman is inferior just because she's a woman. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 7: talk with Ike. Base Stats |Myrmidon |Fire |6 |21 |7 |0 |10 |13 |6 |7 |2 |6 |6 |6 |Sword - D |Vantage |Iron Sword Slim Sword Vulnerary Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |45% |60% |45% |20% |45% Death Quote Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Final. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn , available in which team she joined and Endgame. Base Stats |Swordmaster |Fire |7 |34 |17 |5 |26 |28 |18 |13 |8 |7 |7 |7 |Sword - A |Vantage Critical+10 Shove |Wo Dao Steel Sword Growth Rates |70% |45% |15% |60% |65% |35% |40% |25% Biorhythm Death Quote Epilogue Aspiring Lady of the Blades (頂へ昇る剣士, Rise to The Top Swordfighter in the Japanese Version) Mia set off in search of new opponents. She traveled the whole continent, but sometimes rested at the Greil's retreat. Trivia *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Forde mentions that Kyle has a sister named Mia in their B support, however neither character's name was Mia in the Japanese versions. *Mia, along with most of the Greil Mercenaries (save Rhys, Oscar, and Soren) was given a voice in a cutscene in Radiant Dawn. However, there are no credits given to voice actors in that game, so their actors are unknown. Gallery File:Mia.jpg‎ | Mia as she appeared in Path of Radiance de:Mia Category:Beorc Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters